Spencer's Secrets
by BaneLupine
Summary: I decided to expand this into a series of unconnected one shots surrounding the enigma of Dr Spencer Reid and his secrets and how Derek Morgan unravels him. There maybe slash but so litlle it could be friendship. Rating stays the same for now.
1. Drunken Secrets

AN: Warning this does actually contain personal experiences: Guess which ones?

"Come on Reid! Tell me anything" Morgan badgered Reid. The man in question just went into the coffee room and started to make himself a cup of his sickly sweet coffee. "No again Morgan. Why are you so insistent with questioning whom I choose to correspond with?"

"Because pretty boy I want to know if you have a little sweet stuff on the side." Said Morgan as he sat on the counter next to where Reid was still adding more sugar to his coffee.

"I do not. The letters are off my mom" Reid stared into Morgan's eyes and suppressed the usual flurry of emotion.

With that said Reid left Morgan on his counter.

**A week and a Case later**

Morgan cornered Reid again on his way to get some more coffee and practically begged him to go out with him for a drink, while the rest of the team was busy with either reports or other activities. Reid was fast with his and Morgan's usually just consisted of "I broke down a door" and repeats of what the others say in theirs and a few interview scripts consisting of "I stood guard at the door".

They were fine after the first drink and Reid had work the next morning so ordered a bottle of whiskey to go. They ended up back at Reid's. While Reid was drunk but still coherent Morgan was more of a heavy weight and wasn't drunk but pleasantly buzzed. They began to share tales of their past. Morgan learnt a few tales about Reid such as the time when the science department that Reid was a part of created a form of moonshine for a Christmas party. Morgan shared tales of his first driving lesson and the lamppost he hit. Morgan then told a tale about when he was a kid he made his mom breakfast in bed but he burnt the toast and put OJ by mistake in the cereal but his mother still ate it.

Reid laughed like the drunken man he was. Reid counted with "Hahahaha my mom had episodes where I had to cook and sometimes actually thought I was poisoning her and often threw the food back at me or up the walls or floor."

"Reid, that's horrible man. I am sorry." Morgan replied but Reid just laughed in a self depreciating way "That's nothing I had to wear a cat collar with bell for 6 months after my mom was convinced I was sneaking up on her!"

Morgan really didn't know what to say but he didnt have to as Reid passed out. Morgan carried Spence in his arms to place him on his bed and locked the door behind him as he left.

Morgan's last thought before he went to sleep was "cat collars and poisoning... how did no one realise?"


	2. Ethereal Secret

Rating K+

Summary: Spencer secret

Warning: Rituals, supernatural, bad writing

AN: I have the next planned out. Every time you don't review, a fairy dies.

Derek Morgan knew Spencer Reid was skinny but standing behind him in a line for lunch where Derek could see the guy's shoulder blades stick out through his shirt made him realise how thin Spencer was. The weirdest thing was that Spencer looked good thin, not supermodel anorexic thin but track star thin. Not that Spencer could run track. Derek put it out of his mind well for that day at least.

Spencer got hurt not 2 months later by an unsub. Spencer got hit in the shoulder with a baseball bat. He had to be checked out by paramedics who made it to the scene. They took off his shirt and Derek flinched at how thin Spencer was. You could count every rib and his stomach went concave but his shoulder blades didn't stick out that much. Derek convinced himself it was a trick of the light.

About two weeks after the attack Derek made his way after hours into the Quantico gym. It was 2 am and the last case involved children. Derek didn't turn the light on as he heard noises. He swore he heard Spencer. Derek tried to reassure himself that it was Spencer doing exercise for his shoulder. As Derek silent rounded the corner into the main area, he saw Spencer Reid illuminated by the full moon streaming in a window.

Derek was gobsmacked. Spencer looked so...so...so...so something. Spencer Reid was topless showing the natural muscles he had, arms spread wide, his pale skin practically glowing and his heavenly hazel eyes look ethereal but what had Derek so gobsmacked is the silver bird wings spread out behind Spencer attached to his shoulder blades. Spencer fanned them out, muttering a sigh as he did.

Derek must have made a noise as he saw Spencer's wings fold in quickly and vanish in front of his eyes. A timid and scared sounding Spencer called out so Derek made his presence known. Spencer looked so scared. Derek admitted that he saw and that he had questions. Spencer told him all about how his mother love old lore and when she was pregnant followed some obscure 14th century ritual and 9 months later he was born and how his father could never see his wings and thought both his mother and himself was crazy and how he could make his wings fold down and vanish at his wish but there is some who can never see them and other who can them all the time also that they can never be caught on electrical devices such as CCTV and photos and even x rays.

Derek just sat and was amazed and swore never to tell a living soul. But he had one question.

Spencer jut picked Derek up like he was nothing and fanning out his wings.

Derek's final last coherent thought was "WAHOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Childish Secret

Rating: K

Summary: Office boredom.

Derek learnt over the year never play a game against Dr Spencer Reid. Derek have been beaten by Reid in everything from Poker to Checkers. That was until one very slow day Morgan found something under a couch in the Bullpen. He pulled it behind his back and found Reid quickly.

"Want to play a game Reid?" Morgan asked smiling at the young profiler. Reid nodded also bored of paperwork. Morgan led Reid to the kichen area and set the game on the table. It must had been left there by Jack visiting Hotch.

Penelope was looking for her Chocolate God for lunch when she heard an angry voice shouting "I demand a rematch!". Oddly it sounded like Reid. She reached the kitchen area to start giggling. Finally she controlled her laughter to raise an eyebrow.

"Candyland?" She queried.

"I never played before!" Reid tried to defend himself.

"3 games to me so far Princess." Morgan gloated.

Penople just sat down and said "Make room for me!"


End file.
